fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 12
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 12: Seductions that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtlSPsQnDO4 {Mansion Of the Hayward, Upstairs, Blazer's Room, 11:00AM} Once Blazer has finished unpacking his stuff he calls Sierra in to see his room. "So Sierra, what do you think?" Asked Blazer. Sierra looks around the room, she likes Blazer's style of decoration. "I think it looks great." Said Sierra, she then walks forward and and almost slips, but Blazer manages to grab her before she falls and they look at each other face to face. Something starts at the point between them, Sierra begins to feel some sort of attraction to Blazer beginning from that moment. "I'm sorry." Said Sierra as she quickly lets go of Blazer and turns away from him, "I'll be downstairs doing some paperwork, ask Delia for anything you need." She added and leaves downstairs. Blazer turns to the window in his room and sees the trees, he begins to feel a liking for Sierra. "What is wrong with me?" Blazer asked himself. "I have to control myself, I cannot fall in love with Sierra. I must use her to rise in status only." Thought Blazer in his mind, he then continues to organize stuff in his room. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic {Las Vegas, Johnson Prison, Lilith's Jail Cell, 12:00PM} Candice goes to confront Lilith about her killing Marcus. "Why did you kill him....why? Was it because the money, the accursed money?" Asked Candice as she cries. Lilith is also seen crying. "Candice...you have to believe me, I didn't kill Marcus. I was framed, FRAMED!" Exclaimed Lilith. Candice then tries to strangle Lilith threw the bars of the jail cell. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT, I HOPE YOU ROT HERE YOU MURDERER!" Yelled Candice violently, police pull her away from Lilith and take her to the lobby to calm herself. Lilith is seen crying manically in her jail cell suffering. {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 1:25PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZIcZeVMG74 Avalon is seen writing a document to send to a known company of theirs, Valencia then comes into the office. "Sierra didn't come with you?" Asked Valencia. "No, she wanted to stay with Blazer to make sure he is doing well. After all his sister dying and leaving him in possible ruins is devastating for anyone." Explained Avalon. Valencia takes a seat in his office. "How long will the dispute take?" Asked Valencia, prying. Avalon then gets up and out of his seat. "Stop it Valencia, I've had it. Get out of my office, I don't want you in my office in till you learn to stop ridiculing Blazer." Addressed Avalon. Valencia is impacted. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E "What is the matter with you brother? I am only trying to protect you and your wife, I'm sure Blazer is planning something against you both." Commented Valencia. "Blazer is not like that, we have known him long enough to see that he is a good person." Said Avalon. Valencia then gets up and heads to the door, she then turns back to Avalon. "I just hope that one day, you don't find out he is actually an arriviste. I have a feeling he is, and I fear our protection is in jeopardy." Stated Valencia and marches out the office. Avalon is left bothered by the ways of Valencia and her distrust, he then picks up the phone to call Gabriela. "Hello, Avalon?" Asked GabrielaPhone. "Gabby, can you please come up to my office. I need your input on a problem that has been slowly growing and growing for me." Explained AvalonPhone. "Yes, Avalon I'll be right there." Replied Gabriela and hangs up. {Mansion of the Hayward, Living Room, 1:55PM} ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters